


Make Me

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Make Me

“I was drunk! Jesus!”

“Tom, you’re such a fucking  _asshole_ ,” you spit, every word dripping with venom as you storm toward the bedroom.

“I did  _not_  kiss her back,” he yelled. “She kissed me! Christ, it was two seconds and I pushed her away and told her to fuck off!”

“Yeah, right. Only two seconds, hm? Wow, the paparazzi must really be upping their game since they managed to get shots of it from at least  _six different angles_!” You’ve heard the phrase “seeing red” before, but never fully grasped it until just this moment. You’re so angry, the adrenaline surging through your body, that you’re shaking as you grab haphazardly for your belongings strewn around his room.

“Will you  _please_  just stop for a minute?” His face is flushed, his brow furrowed as his lanky frame fills up the doorway. “Please.”

You stand in place, bouncing your leg compulsively the way you always do when you’re nervous or angry or upset, and stare at him. “Okay. Go ahead.”

He rubs a huge hand down his face and expels a shuddering breath. “I hadn’t planned to get that drunk, all right? It just sort of happened. We were having a good time and she just… it was out of nowhere. And I came right home after that and told you about it, didn’t I? You have to believe me when I say it meant  _nothing_!”

Your body is still shaking with rage. “Why should I?”

It’s his turn to look angry. “Are you kidding? Have I  _ever_  given you reason before not to trust me?”

You bend over to pick up a pair of your high heels. You know he hasn’t but you’re not willing to concede that yet. You stand back up and give a start when you realize he’s now inches away from you.

“Tell me. Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?” You know that tone – soft, so that anyone else might mistake it for gentleness, but there’s also a deadliness lurking behind it.

Your shoulders slump miserably and you shake your head as you mutter begrudgingly, “No.”

“Darling, please look at me.”

“Don’t  _darling_  me,” you hiss, backing away. “Tom, listen, maybe… maybe you’re right. Maybe I’m being too hard on you, but you have to look at this from my perspective, okay? Right now anyone in a supermarket checkout line is seeing those tabloids with you kissing her when everyone knows you’re with me. So I look like an ignorant fool, or worse, a willful enabler.”

His gaze narrows but remains locked on you.

“I won’t have that, Tom.” You shake your head angrily. “Your task now is to show to the rest of the world that you still love me, and that she means nothing. If that’s the truth.”

“It is,” he whispers softly. He moves toward you and you again move away. “Come on, love. Let me prove it to you.”

You make a noise of disgust as you slip past him to head towards the doorway.

He quickly grasps you around the waist and pulls you so he’s flush against your back. “Darling, please. Forgive me.” He gently pulls your hair back and kisses right behind your ear, but you remain standing rigid as a statue. “Please. Let me show you. Let me make love to you.”

Your blood is still boiling and you’re in no mood for tenderness… yet, you can’t suppress a shiver as he kisses down your neck. You whirl around, catching him by surprise, and land a good solid slap across his face.

He stands there for a moment, shocked, as you flash him a wicked smirk. “How’s that for lovemaking?”

He rubs his cheek as fire ignites in his eyes. “You want to play it like that, then, do you?”

“Fuck off, Tom,” you say as you stalk towards the door again. This time, when he grabs you around the waist, it’s with both arms, and he picks you up and throws you on the bed as though you weigh less than nothing.

“Behave,” he growls as he stretches himself over you, holding your hands in place next to your head.

“ _Make me_ ,” you snarl back.

His eyes darken, and you know you’ve done it – you’ve unleashed the animal. The rough, raw, primal Tom that only comes out to play when you push his buttons just so.

Which is just what you need right now.

“You want me to fuck you?” he rasps, holding you in place with one arm while the other reaches down to unbuckle his belt. “Is that what you want?”

“Yeah, I want you to fuck me. And if you’re man enough, I want you to make me come so hard that _maybe_  I’ll think about forgiving you.”

“ _If_ I’m man enough?” he grunts, his jaw set in fury as he frees his cock and pushes your skirt up. He starts to pull your panties down, but then looks at you with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Black lace. You like these, don’t you?”

You close your eyes and mentally kick yourself for telling him that last week, because you know what’s coming now.

 _Rrrrip!_ He tears them off you, his forearm still locking your torso and arms in place as you squirm underneath him, and he rubs his tip up and down your entrance. “Look at you, all nice and wet for me… you really  _do_  need a good fucking, don’t you?”

You take this opportunity to knee him in the thigh and he winces, then chuckles darkly.

“Oh, dear, dear, dear… someone needs to be  _taken, hard_ … you want proof I’m all yours, darling? You’re going to have that proof seeping out of you by the time I’m finished with you…”

You feel yourself getting wetter at his words and a soft whimper escapes your throat without your permission. His lips stretch wide in a menacing smile.

“Mmm, I can feel how much you want it… you want to be  _claimed_  by my cock, is that it? You want to know my cock belongs to you and only you, my greedy little girl?”

You bare your teeth as you struggle against him, but he stays firmly on top of you, still rubbing his head maddeningly up and down your slit. He pushes it just through your outer folds, coating it in your arousal, before moving it up to rub against your aching clit.

“Look at you… so desperate for it, darling…”

“ _Fuck me_ , Tom!” you yelp furiously. “Just  _fuck me_  already!”

He obeys and slides into you in one fell swoop, and you let out a wanton moan as you feel yourself stretch to accommodate him. He kisses you fiercely before he pulls out almost to the tip again.

“You…”

He slams back into you and you cry out. Again he pulls back.

“… are…”

He thrusts forward even harder this time, and there’s a twinge as you take all of him and he bumps into your cervix. You bite your lip hard enough to draw blood.

“ _… mine._ ”

He kisses you again as he bucks forward and back, setting a harsh rhythm. He finally releases your arms so that he can brace himself against the mattress while he fucks you. You take the opportunity to tear at his shirt, buttons popping off and flying everywhere as he picks up speed and the bed rocks beneath you.

You reach up and rake your nails down his back, hard, and he shudders, expelling a moan that makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. You reach down and begin to stroke and circle your clit, the little bud engorged and almost painful with need.

He leans down and bites your shoulder, and you whine; the bed creaks beneath you in protest as the scent of sex fills the room. His cock is perfect, filling you up deliciously, and you clench and release around him in preparation for your orgasm… you can feel it coming, can feel the beginnings of that familiar tightness forming in your pelvis, and you wrap your legs around him.

“Yes, Tom,  _yes, yes yes yes don’t stop don’t stop…_ ” you pant as you continue to play with your clit, the little nub swelling under your fingertips.

“You’re mine…” He pulls down the top of your dress and exposes your left breast, then leans down to suckle at the hardened peak. “… mine,” he murmurs into your skin as you feel your climax approaching.

“I’m… I’m coming… Tom… I…”

“ _Yes_ , that’s right, come for me, my beautiful girl, come around my cock, come so I can fill you up… until you’re overflowing… until you’re leaking with it…  _ah_ …”

You arch your back as your orgasm overtakes you, sending shockwaves of pleasure from your core out to your fingers and toes. He follows right behind you, a guttural gasp escaping his lips as his cock twitches deep inside of you; his body goes rigid, his mouth forming a tight O as he spills all he has into your waiting cunt.

He collapses on top of you as you start to regain your senses. His weight on you, after you’ve both made yourselves so vulnerable in the throes of physical passion, always gives you a sense of security, and you revel in it at this moment. It’s just what you need.

He rolls off of you to lie at your side and enfolds you in his arms, kissing your forehead sweetly. “Did you really think I would  _ever_  cheat on you, my beautiful girl?” he whispers, pushing your hair back so he can see your eyes.

You shake your head. “No. I just… those damn pictures made me sick. I couldn’t stand to see some other woman kissing you.”

He plants a kiss on your lips. “It’ll never happen again, okay? I promise.”

You roll your eyes. “Liar.”

“What?”

“Tom, you’re an actor!” You burst out laughing. “Of course you’re going to be kissing other women. And prettier ones than me, at that.”

He cuddles you close. “No one is prettier than you, first of all. And secondly, you make a good point, so I suppose that does make me a liar.”

“Just no kissing other women outside of your films, okay?”

“Never,” he whispers, tracing circles on your clavicle.

You kiss him. “Also, you owe me a new pair of knickers.”

He chuckles. “I really should have them keep a tab open at that damn lingerie store…”

“Stop ripping my panties, then,” you tease.

“Stop being a naughty little minx,” he counters.

“Never.” You lay your head on his chest before reaching down and giving his cock an affectionate squeeze. “Want to go again?”

He sighs happily. “God, I love you.”


End file.
